


Unspoken

by buttercream



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Hate and Love, M/M, Salary Man Yixing, rich boy baekhyun, yixing being dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 17:57:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7232836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttercream/pseuds/buttercream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here he is. Posh and clean, the keys to his brilliant Porsche hanging from his fingers. The devil himself, walking in the direction of Yixing's cubicle and succeeding in making his heart skip a beat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unspoken

**Author's Note:**

> Thursday, LAST DAY OF BAEKXING WEEK omg i can't believe i actually did this. If you read every seven of them, thank you soooo much. It makes me really happy. This was plain self-indulgence and you indulge me by reading it LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL Thank you~  
> This fic is a true mess LOL Unbetaed again.

_He_ is dressed in tight black pants today. An untucked white dress shirt with golden buttons, shiny shoes. Yixing has no doubt the whole outfit costs more than what he makes in a year. Not counting his hair styling, of course. That man probably uses the products Yixing scoffs at for being unnecessarily expensive. All the ostentation. And for what? It doesn't matter how well dressed he is, or how pretty his face is. Byun Baekhyun isn't worth the sole of Yixing's worn out shoes.

To be honest, the whole Byun family is garbage. Corporate wolves and unburdened socialites strolling around Yixing's city as if they own it. As if every other citizen is below them. So full of themselves, acting recklessly for their own benefits. Yixing can't stand them. Even less after their patriarch announced Byun Global's plans of tearing down the old library building to erect a shopping mall in its place. That library holds a special place in Yixing's heart and the hearts of many others in town. It's a historical construction, having existed for more than 200 years. Demolishing it to build another pathetic shopping mall makes no sense at all.

Even though he knew it wouldn't make a difference, Yixing and his friends protested in front of the library, raising banners and shouting against Byun Global. Their turmoil attracted attention from media outlets that labeled Byun Global as "cunning, and disrespectful to the city's history". It was still all for nothing. The demolition is happening.

And here he is. Posh and clean, the keys to his brilliant Porsche hanging from his fingers. The devil himself, walking in the direction of Yixing's cubicle and succeeding in making his heart skip a beat. Seriously, they _need_ to stop allowing anyone up here. It's an open office space, but it doesn't need to be open to just everyone. In a weak attempt to ignore the rapidly approaching man, Yixing pretends to be scribbling something down, eyebrows knitted to fake concentration.

"Morning, Yixing." chirps Byun Baekhyun. He sounds unbelievably positive for someone who's been shot down at least fourteen times now. Yixing refuses to reply, continuing to write down the lyrics to Sixpence None the Richer's Kiss Me as butterflies flutter unceasingly in his stomach. "Are you busy?"

 _I'm in my workspace, what do you think I'm doing?_ He doesn't say it. Yixing simply ignores him, not even giving Baekhyun the satisfaction of a second glance. It takes a lot of willpower.

"Do you have plans for lunch?" Insists the other. "I've been wanting to try that new Japanese place--"

Sighing loudly, Yixing slams his pen on his desk, the noise startling the one standing next to him. "What makes you think," he says, finally facing Baekhyun. "That I still want to go out with you?" He gives the man a few seconds to process, or maybe retort, but Baekhyun blinks at him as if caught unguarded. Yixing continues, his heart beating wildly fast, "I've been refusing your invites for what? Two weeks now? I can't be any clearer than that. We're done."

Baekhyun looks around, probably taking in all the looks that Yixing's voice attracted, and blushes. He lowers his eyes for a brief moment, meeting Yixing's right after. "All you had to do was ask me to stop coming."

"I never even asked you to come in the first place!"

That seems to do it for him. Baekhyun squints at him, anger taking over his face. He shoots Yixing a nasty glare before turning on his heels and marching out of the office. People stare at him, and Yixing tries hard to convince himself that the image of Baekhyun walking away doesn't bother him the least.

\--

The first time Yixing saw Baekhyun was on a Saturday night, at the club Minseok bartends at. He's not an avid visitor, Yixing just pops in whenever he's feeling bored (or horny). That night he was definitely horny.

Baekhyun looked like the perfect specimen. Tight white pants and a loose long sleeved shirt with such a wide collar that his collarbones were exposed. Yixing's mouth watered. He approached Baekhyun with confidence, taking a seat next to him by the counter.

"Hi." Yixing offered, paired with a tiny smile he liked to think of as seductive.

It probably made his point across. Baekhyun returned the smile, greeting him back, "Hi yourself."

"Are you drinking anything?" Yixing asked, gesturing for one of the bartenders.

"Just sparkling water," he shook the tall glass halfway filled with water. "But I'm ready for something else if you have a suggestion."

An hour (or two) of talk plus a couple doses of whiskey resulted in Yixing and Baekhyun riding a cab to Baekhyun's place, mouths attached and hands all over each other. Baekhyun's lips were so soft and juicy that Yixing could not stop kissing him, completely ignoring the driver's requests for directions. Baekhyun would do his best, parting the kiss to wheeze some explanations as Yixing kissed his throat and licked his neck. They were so hot for each other that Yixing barely realized the fancy apartment building the driver dropped them at. He had a quick elevator ride to wonder about Baekhyun's financial status before he was being pushed onto a bed and climbed with purpose.

Before their first encounter, Yixing would meet Baekhyun almost every day for a month. The other man seemed to be always free, showing up at Yixing's office unannounced to give him a ride home, bringing him take out, being available whenever Yixing summoned him. The fact that Baekhyun drives a Porsche and lives in a penthouse used to irk his curiosity. The man never told him the source of his wealth, and Yixing never asked him - even though he was dying to know.

It was Luhan who finally told him when Baekhyun came upstairs to the open office space at the greeting cards company Yixing works for. He came to drop the iPod Yixing had forgotten at his place, and right after he left, his cubicle neighbor pushed his chair into Yixing's space and whispered:

"You're dating Byun Baekhyun?!"

Yixing frowned, "Byun?" His stomach dropped. "As in Byun Global?"

Luhan rolled his eyes. "Are you dumb? His face is all over the "Events" section of the local newspaper every Sunday"

Come to think of it Yixing was kind of dumb not to realize who Baekhyun really was. All the high-end clothes, and high-end furniture, and high-end life in general. Baekhyun drives a freaking Porsche, for crying out loud. To his credit, Baekhyun did a good job hiding it. There isn't a single family picture anywhere in his apartment or evidence of his ties to the Byun name. Yixing's efforts in trying to keep their relationship a casual and 'no-strings-attached' one also play its role, since he always avoided discussing intimate details of his life with Baekhyun.

Yixing's first thought was to not judge him by his family. So far Baekhyun had been a perfectly ok human being, not acting like the king of the world or tearing down old buildings. Being a Byun didn't mean that he had to be shitty like the rest of his family.

Then it happened. The announcement of the freaking shopping mall. Byun Global held a press conference to relay the project and how many jobs it would generate and all that crap. And Baekhyun was there next to his father. Yixing saw him on TV, standing there as a representative of Byun Global, supporting everything his father was saying.

Yixing felt betrayed. They never discussed their families or anything, but part of Yixing (the part that hated Byun Global), felt as if Baekhyun hadn't been totally honest.

Then he assembled all his friends, protested against Byun Global, and deleted Baekhyun's number from his contacts. That was two weeks ago.

\--

If Yixing says he doesn't miss the softness of Baekhyun's mouth on his or the warmness of his hands, he's being a bitch ass liar. He spent a whole month in Baekhyun's constant company after all. To be completely honest, as time passes he realizes he's not even that pissed. It bothers him that Baekhyun's father is the anti-christ and that Baekhyun himself was _there_ with him at that press conference. It bothers him a lot more that just two weeks ago he would have been cuddling in bed with a cute guy who probably liked him. His stupid, silly pride. With the way he acted back at the office Yixing won't be surprised if Baekhyun never looks for him again.

He soon learns he's actually wrong. It's a Saturday and Yixing is getting ready for a whole day of Netflix and junk food when _he_ shows up. Wearing sweatpants and an old Pokemon t-shirt, Baekhyun is the least posh Yixing has even seen him.

Out of pride, he almost shuts the door in Baekhyun's face. Instead, he asks, "What are you doing here?"

Baekhyun wears a determined look on his face, "Do you hate me because of my last name?"

So he knows. He knows the reason why Yixing decided to step away. Crossing his arms on his chest, he remains silent, challenging Baekhyun.

"Is that it?" when Baekhyun pushes him inside, closing the door behind them, Yixing makes no effort to stop him. "You hate me because of my father?"

"I don't hate you."

Baekhyun snorts, "Please. Everyone in your office saw the way you talked to me yesterday. If that wasn't hate, then I don't know what it is."

"It wasn't hate, it was betrayal!" Yixing shouts. "You didn't tell me who you were when we met!"

"Because it didn't matter! You never cared about who I was. If it really did matter you would have asked. " Baekhyun sighs, rubbing his palms on his face. He seems tired. "You can't hold me accountable for my father's actions. I know you protested against the mall, and that the library means a lot to you, but I'm not the one tearing it down."

Regret tugs at Yixing's heart. "I saw you at that press conference. Two weeks ago. You were standing next to your father, supporting him. You say I can't hold you accountable, that you're not him, but you'll spend the money profited from destroying historical patrimony!"

Baekhyun seems lost. He opens his mouth to speak, but nothing comes out. Then, he flops onto Yixing's couch looking so young and confused. "Yes, I spend his money. But I'm not evil," big, brown eyes look up searching for Yixing's, and he almost melts into a puddle right there in his living room. "You might disagree with the way my family's company does things, but I don't work for them. And I'm not there demolishing your library. I was there because I was asked to be there. You said it yourself, I spend his money."

Yixing keeps silent, and Baekhyun sighs, standing from the couch. "It’s not like I cheated on you, if you had asked I would have told you. Don’t pretend you suddenly dislike me, Yixing. The way you look at me proves otherwise.”

Then, he walks past Yixing, towards the door. Yixing is static, unable to move or turn or glance at Baekhyun. His head is total chaos, Yixing feels like he’s about to explode.

“If you change your mind about me, you know where I live.” Are Baekhyun’s last words before he leaves through the door, the sound of it shutting behind him echoing in Yixing’s mind.


End file.
